Bella's New Love
by Heavan Hell Angel
Summary: Bella has been dating someone. Someone else had pulled her out of the water other than Jacob.


Summary: Bella has been dating someone. Someone else had pulled her out of the water other than Jacob. He's powerful, short-tempered, and dangerous but he complete adores Bella to know end. She ended up creating a band with Jared, Leah, Kim, Embry and Quil. Jacob and the Cullens don't know she's with someone else. Sam had been appoint as her supernatural guardian. Basically he now has a little sister, to which he takes to the role perfectly well. Edward has been trying to get back with her but she has been avoiding that as best as she can. She even took a n test to skip a grade and go straight to Senior. When Aro had found out who she was dating, he was quick to offer her the protection pf the entire Voltery.

One-shot

"This totally sucks." Bella grumbled under her breath as she slammed her locker open. She was really ticked off right now. Edward had been too clingy since they had gotten back from Italy.

He just couldn't take a no as her finally answer as to get back with him. She was at her exploding point to just have Leah kick his cold frozen ass.

"Hey sugar." Leah suddenly was beside her with a grin upon her face. She had changed when she imprinted on Embry and him on her.

"Leah! What are you doing here not that I'm not glad to see you." Bella hugged her tightly to herself as Leah returned her hug.

"Your pops pulled some strings. So me, Jared, Embry, Kim and Quil go here now. Sam agreed that it would better and easily to keep and eye on you. And to keep cold ass away from you somewhat." Leah grinned down to the younger girl as their other group members suddenly showed up by their sides.

"Sweet. I've missed you guys. Plus my temper has been on a short fuse ever since I've gotten back from Italy." Bella leaned against the lockers smiling at her group softly.

"Want me to kick his dead ass?" Quil asked her with a grin upon his face towards her.

"I wish but no. It would only start a fight not worth fighting. So what schedules?" She shook her head with a impish look but got filled with curiosity as they grew filled with mirth.

"Same as you hun." Kim gave her the papers with a smile as Bell a stared in shock at them.

"How the hell?" She asked raising an eyebrow at them as if to say explain.

"We took some extra exams and up to being a Seniors." Answered Embry with a proud look upon his face towards her.

Bella threw her head back laughing her ass off at her adopted siblings. They were quick to join in with her on laughing.

"Hey, Belle. What's that?" Leah pointed into her locker with a frown of confusion.

Bella turned and frowned as she saw a soft velvet box. Moving she picked it up and face her adopted family. She slowly opened it up and gasped in shock. Inside was a beautiful fresh salt water pearls. The necklace was made of small snow-white pearls and hanging from it was a quarter size midnight black mother pearl. There's was also matching earrings to go with the necklace.

"Here's a note," Leah grabbed it fast with a frown, " Here's something to wear to your concert that your putting on for the school tonight. Have a good day σύζυγος (Beloved)." Leah gave a grin as she helped Bella put on her necklace and earrings.

"Dam. You better keep him." Kim laughed as Bella blushed and gained a smile upon her face.

"I plan on keeping him for a very long time, more along the lines in forever. Besides I really don't think he would give me up that easily." She nodded as she shut her locker and walked down the hall with them with as they laughed at her commit.

"Good. He's way better choice. No offense to Edward or Jacob." nodded Kim as she smiled at her big sister.

All of them laughed as they walked into their home room with grins. Bella sat in the back as they handed the Teacher their slips and came and joined her in the back. Surrounding her on all sides. Edward and Alice walked in, they had taken the exams and followed Bella into being Seniors. Both gained hard looks as they saw the wolves were all surrounding Bella, so they couldn't sit next to her.

"Your in my seat." Edward glared down at Leah who just smirked at him in return.

"Does it have your name on it? No, so now this is my seat." she spoke in a silky voice trying not to laugh as he gave a low hiss at her.

"Mr. Cullen take your seat and leave the new transfer students alone." Ordered the teacher from the front of the room.

Edward glared and took a seat close by them. But he switched his gaze on to Bella it was filled with desire and longing.

Bella smiled at him and Alice as she brought out her book to read easily as the pack did the same as her.

" Hei, Bella fikk du ferdig med låtene?" (Hey, Bella did you finish the songs?) Quil asked her in a whisper speaking Norwegian.

"Ja jeg gjorde. Her håper jeg du liker dem.." ( Yes I did. Here, I hope you like them.) Bella smiled back as she whispered to him softly handing him some papers.

He gave her a grin as he began to look them over slowly making some correction. Him and Bella were the lead singers in the band. Jared was his back up same as Embry. While Leah and Kim were Bella's back up singers.

Soon enough class was over. They quickly gathered their stuff and walked out of the room.

"Bella, What language were you speaking?" Alice asked her as Edward and her followed her down the hall.

"Norwegian." She answered as shock settled over their faces.

Lunch Time

Bella walked in with a laugh as Leah had just turned down the last who asked her out on a date. Leah and Kim have been asked out more than a hundred times already.

"It's not funny Bella." Groaned Leah as she glared playfully at her little sister as they got their lunch from the food area and searched for their seats. She saw the Cullen table and nodded to them.

"Belle?" Jared gave her a confused look.

"Just because things have changed doesn't mean that Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper are not my friends and family. Like you guys and the rest." She gave them a small smile as their expressions softened at her soft hearted nature.

They walked towards the table as Emmett got up and hugged her. Rosalie was nexted as she placed a motherly kiss on top of her head. Jasper hugged her after with a kiss to her cheek. They heard what she said about them and were pleased that she forgave them escapecailly Jasper. Though no one knew except this group, Sam and Paul have been helping him control his blood lust. He now had perfect control, though he still was practicing with the two wolves.

"Bella, where did you get that beautiful necklace?" Alice asked as her and Edward joined them at the table.

"Some one made it for me." She nodded as she bit into her pizza while stealing a chuckling Jasper's coke.

"Bella, those are fresh salt water pearls. They would had to dive for them." Edward spoke up with a frown at her.

"I know what they are, Eddie." she glared at him with a huff as the other's chuckled at her.

"Are you going to wear it to your concert?" Jasper asked with a smile towards her as she grinned at him.

"Yep. Oh, hey Rosalie. Since Kim and Leah are picking out my clothes can you do my make-up?" She asked glancing at the blond with a smile.

"With pleasure and yes I will make sure not to over do it." Nodded Rosalie with a smile towards Bella. Ever since she found out Bella wasn't becoming a Vampire she and the young girl have become excellent friends.

Bella laughed as Emmett protest on her stealing his fruit. Rosalie chuckled at him as he pouted and huffed but gave a grin at smiling Bella. They were all except Edward and Alice were having a good time. Jokes and laughter was shared as they nudged one another happily. Edward and Alice sulked at the loss of Bella.

Hours later

They were getting ready for the concert.

Bella came walking out of her dressing are with Rosalie right behind her with a smile upon her face.

"Dam. You look hot!" Whistled Quil with a smirk upon his face towards her

Bella blushed as she looked in to the mirror but ended up smiling at her reflection.

Her hair was pulled into a high pony-tail with the ends curled beautifully. Smoky gray eye-shadow, coal black eyeliner with a clear sheen of cherry lip gloss.

She wore a tight black leather sewed up the front corset, tight low rising bell bottom leather black pants. Two and half leather steel toe ankle boots. Also her pearl necklace and earrings were on her as well.

"Their right." smiled Leah as the rest grinned in agreement with her, as the others laughed as she blushed a brilliant red.

"Alright, lets get the show on the road." Embry grinned at them as they all nodded in agreement.

They all walked towards where their instruments were set up behind the closed curtains of Forks High. They were doing their concert at the school.

"Bella, everyone's here." Rosalie spoke as she walked away to go to her seat that Emmett saved for her. Both were excited about their little sister's band and concert

"You okay?" Leah asked with a concerned look towards her.

"Peachy." Bella gave a grin towards as she took in a deep breath and slowly released before squaring her shoulder and giving a nod and look of confidence.

Bella grabbed the cordless microphone as Quil got into place same as the others. The curtains pulled back revealing the crowed.

"Now I present Heavens Fall!" A teacher announced loud and clear for them.

"What's up everyone!" Quil shouted into his microphone with a big grin as they cheered,

Now this first song is going to be by Our lovely Belladonna, Belle." he finished with a huge grin.

"Hey everyone. This song is dedicated to my ex Edward Cullen and my new boyfriend and lover, who ya'll will meet later this evening. Though he is in this room." Bella spoke softly as the crowed was shocked and cheered. She could see her lover leaning against the back wall smirking with his now pure honey colored eyes twinkling in mirth. He always did like to change his eye color, though she did love it when they turned a deep red/purple when they made love. She could also see he had shaved.

The music started up as the band played the correct tones. Bella started to sing looking directly at Edward with a smirk.

**(According to you **

**I'm stupid, **

**I'm useless, **

**I can't do anything right.**

**According to you **

**I'm difficult, **

**hard to please, **

**forever changing my mind. **

**I'm a mess in a dress, **

**can't show up on time, **

**even if it would save my life. **

**According to you. According to you.)**

She paused looking at the entire audience now they were in shock Edward was in shock.

**(But according to him **

**I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head**

**According to him I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted.**

**Everything is opposite,I don't feel like stopping it, so baby tell me what I got to lose. He's into me for everything I'm not, according to you. **

**According to you **

**I'm boring, I'm moody, you can't take me any place. **

**According to you **

**I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away. I'm the girl with the worst attention span; you're the boy who puts up with that. According to you. According to you. **

**But according to him **

**I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head. **

**According to him I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted. **

**Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it, so baby tell me what I got to lose. He's into me for everything I'm not, according to you. **

**I need to feel appreciated, loved not hated. oh-- no--. **

**Why can't you see me through his eyes? It's too bad you're making me decide**

**According to me **

**you're stupid, you're useless, you can't do anything right. **

**But according to him **

**I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head. **

**According to him **

**I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted. **

**Everything is opposite,**

**I don't feel like stopping it, **

**baby tell me what I got to lose. **

**He's into me for everything I'm not, **

**according to you. [you, you] According to you. [you, you]**

**According to you**

**I'm stupid, I'm useless,**

**I can't do anything right)**

**(According to you by: Orianthi** **)**

Everyone cheered for as she trialed off with a swing of her hips. Emmett was standing and whistling while shouting that's my baby sister. Rosalie was standing now as she clapped happily with a smile. Edward looked pissed and hurt. Alice looked pissed off a little but their was a hint of pride in her eyes. Jasper was grinning at her with a knowing look.

She could see her lover smirking at her with pride. The rest of the pack was hollering in the back with grins.

"This new sing will be performed by our one and only handsome Quil Ateara." Bella announced with a smile upon her face as she took the guitar from him and handed him the cordless microphone.

"This song is dedicated to these three fine ladies up here." Quil grinned with a amusement as Bella laughed as Leah rolled her eyes and Kim rolled her eyes.

Quil's voice was husky and deep making girls in the room swoon with desire.

**(She's into superstition black cats and voodoo dolls**

**I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall**

**She's into new sensationnew **

**kicks and ****candle**** light **

**she's got a new addiction for every day and night**

**She'll make you take your ****clothes**** off **

**and go dancing in the rain**

**she'll make you live the crazy life**

**or she'll take away your pain **

**like a bullet to your brain**

**upside inside out**

**she's living la Vida loca**

**she'll push and pull you down**

**she's living la Vida loca**

**Her lips are devil red and her skins the color mocha**

**she will wear you out**

**she's living la Vida loca**

**living la vida loca**

**Woke up in ****New York City**

**in a funky cheap ****motel**

**she took my heart and she took my money**

**she must of slipped me a sleeping pill**

**she never drinks the ****water****makes you order French Champaign**

**and once you had a taste of her**

**you'll never be the same**

**she'll make you go insane**

**Upside inside out**

**she's living la Vida loca**

**she'll push and pull you down**

**she's living la Vida loca**

**Her lips are devil red and her skins the color mocha **

**she will wear you out**

**she's living la Vida loca**

**living la vida loca**

**She'll make you take your ****clothes**** off and go dancing in the rain**

**she'll make you live the crazy life**

**or she'll take away your painlike a bullet to your brain**

**Upside inside outshe's living la Vida loca**

**she'll push and pull you down**

**she's living la Vida loca**

**Her lips are devil redand her skins the color mocha**

**she will wear you out**

**she's living la Vida loca**

**living la Vida localiving la Vida loca)**

He finished as they all cheered for him. The girls shot him playful glares but laughed as he bowed to them. He gave a wink and grin to the crowd as the cheered louder for more. The music started up again as Bella handed the guitar back to Quil taking her cordless microphone back. Quil sat up his own microphone. She started to sway a little.

(The others)

**Bella**

Quil

_Both_

**(**Why, why, why

**Oh ooh ohh**

There you are, in a darkened room

And you're all alone, looking out the window

Your heart is cold and lost the will to love

Like a broken arrow

Here I stand in the shadows

**In the shadows**

Come to come, come to me

Can't you see that

_Nobody wants to be lonely_

_Nobody wants to cry_

_My body's longing to hold you_

_So bad it hurts inside_

_Time is precious and it's slipping away_

_And I've been waiting for you all of my life _(ohh)

_Nobody wants to be lonely_

_So why _(why),

_why don't you let me love you_

_Why _(ooh ohh yeah), _why (oh why), why_

**Why**

Why don't you let me love you**)**

Everyone was amazed at how well they sang together. Bella was swaying from side to side with the song as Quil tapped his foot on the ground.

**(**Ooh ooh, yeah

Can you hear my voice, do you hear my song

It's a seranade, so your heart can find me, ohh

And suddenly you're flying down the stairs

Into my arms, baby, ohh

Before I start going crazy

**Going crazy, ohh**

Run to me

**Run to me**

Cause I'm dying...

_Nobody wants to be lonely_

_Nobody wants to cry _(I don't wanna cry)

_My body's longing to hold you _(I'm longing to hold you)

_So bad it hurts inside_

_Time is precious and it's slipping away_

_And I've been waiting for you all of my life _(ohh)

_Nobody wants to be lonely_

_So why_

**Why, why don't you let me love you**

I wanna feel you need me

**Feel you need me**

Just like the air you're breathing

**Breathing**

I need you here in my life

Don't walk away, don't walk away

Don't walk alway, don't walk away

No, no, no, no...

Nobody wants to be lonely

Nobody wants to cry...yeah yeah

_Nobody wants to be lonely _(yeah ohh ooh)

_Nobody wants to cry _(nobody wants to cry)

_My body's longing to hold you _(is longing to hold you)

_So bad it hurts inside _(hurts inside)

_Time is precious and it's slipping away_

_And I've been waiting for you all of my life _(ohh)

_Nobody wants to be lonelySo why _(why)

why don't you let me love you

**Let me love you...**

_Nobody wants to be lonely_

_Nobody wants to cry _(nobody wants to cry...)

_My body's longing to hold you _(I'm longing to hold you)

_So bad it hurts inside _(so hurt inside)

_Time is precious and it's slipping away_

_And I've been waiting for you all of my life_

_Nobody wants to be lonely_

_So why (why),_

_why don't you let me love you_

_Nobody wants to be lonely _(ooooh)

_Nobody wants to cry _(nobody wants to cry)

_My body's longing to hold you _(longing to hold you)

No body wants to be lonely**)**

**(Ricky Martin & Christina Aquilara)**

Everyone was staring and standing as the clapped. Females were crying openly as the males held them as the whistled with looks of sadness and joy upon their faces.

Bella as the curtain closed and her band hugged her tightly with grins of joy. They walked off the stage and out to where everyone was mingling with one another.

"Oh, you guys were wonderful." Praised Esme as she gave Bella a hug and smiled at the wolves.

"You guys totally rocked! Man who knew my baby sister had such a great voice!" Emmett grabbed her and twirled her around in a circle as she laughed happily as he finally sat her back down.

"Job well done sister." Rosalie kissed her cheek with a huge smile upon her face.

"Nice out-fit and you sing beautifully." Jasper smiled as he gave her a light hug and gave the wolves an understanding look as they tensed for a second.

"Wasn't my choice lost a bet with to my wolf-girl and thank you." Bella smiled pointing to an innocent smiling Leah over her shoulder.

Before she could blink the other wolves and imprints were with them and Sam swooped her to a big brother hug kissing her cheek.

"Bella." Jacob gave her a grin as he went to hug her but she stopped him from kissing her,

"But I thought we were together. Wasn't that first song about you being with me finally?" Jacob released her and stepped back with a frown.

"No Jacob. It was meant for someone else who I Love very much." Bella shook her head at him with an apologetic smile towards him.

"I guess I can go with it. As long it ain't Eddie." He muttered with a sad look upon his face.

"Thank you Jacob. Your still my best friend. No one can ever replace you." Bella kissed his cheek with a sister's affection.

"I just want you happy Bells." Jacob nodded his head to her with a soft look.

Edward came walking forward with a hurt/hard look as she stepped back from him touching her.

"Bella, please. I still love you." Pleaded Edward to her with an anguished look upon his face.

"But I don't. Look Edward you left and it ripped me apart inside. It felt like someone had punched a dam whole in my chest. Jacob helped me get better, same as the pack. But I didn't get better till I found my soul-mate. He saved me when I chuked myself I the cliff at La Push with all thoughts on to kill myself. Ya, he was a jackass at first but I found my heart opening to him and his to me. Me and him and meant for each other. So, I'm sorry I wont give him up for you or anybody else, that might be selfess but I don't care." Bella explained as she gave him a determined look and glare.

"Your not selfess." Muttered Paul under his breath as he shot Edward a cold glare. Though he had to admit Bella did have a nice looking ass in cased in her tight leather pants. Hearing a low hiss, he glanced and saw Edward glaring at him with hatred.

"Your with a mutt!" Edward growled low at Bella motioning to Paul who held a shocked look upon his face.

"Let's take this out side." Carlisle spoke as the others nodded.

Bella followed but she could sense her lover following as well. And boy was he not happy with Edward. She gave a sign knowing if Edward didn't cool his jets, her lover was going to kill and no body would be able to stop him.

Out-side

"A mutt, how could you!" snarled Edward at her causing several growls to be directed at him.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Bella asked shocking him with her cursing

"Your with that dog." He pointed to a confused looking Paul.

"Me and Paul are not together dumbass. Paul imprinted on her, Rachael. Jacob's older sister." Bella snapped at him with a glare upon her face.

"Why was he thinking about your butt then?" smirked Edward with a smug look at her.

"Paul!" Bella whined at him with a small glare.

"What you have a nice ass. Any of these guys can agree with me." He held up his hands with a full blown grin.

"He's telling the truth." Nodded Embry as the other guys except Emmett and Sam nodded in agreement.

"Even some of us girls can agree." Leah gave her a smirk as she blushed and muttered curses at them.

"So, who are with then?" Demanded Edward with a black eyed look towards her.

"Me." Spoke a deep rumbling male voice that sent pleasant shivers down Bella's spine.

He was tall like a little taller than Sam. Tan healthy skin, shoulder length black/brown skin with penetrating honey/brown eyes. He was lean and well toned. Wearing a Hawaiian short sleeved shirt. Dark knee length cut jean shorts. And with his trade mark sandles.

Bella went to him fast with a grin upon her face. She squealed as he picked her up and kissed her hard on the mouth. To which she returned in making some of the guys to do wolf-whistles.

He sat her down and guided her back over with his arm around her waist and had her pulled tightly to his side. In a clear way of saying she was his.

"Who are you?" Carlisle asked with a guarded look. He could feel the power coming off this male and knew right away he was no one to mess with.

"Why does everyone asked that insufferable question." The man rolled his at them with an annoyed look upon his face.

"Behave or at least try to." Bella elbowed him in the stomach turning her head to give him a sharp look and a glare for being rude.

He gave her a growl and a glare of his own.

"Fine then enjoy a cold bed. Cause I'm pretty sure Leah and Embry will welcome me with open arms." She growled back as she moved away and placed her hands on her hips with her feet spread apart with a glare.

"Me and Rache will welcome you." Paul gave a grin and a wiggle of his eyebrows at her.

"Fine, insufferable woman," The man gave her glare but it ended up with a grin at her fieriness towards him. She was after all going to be his mate very soon. Plus he was a Grade A jackass, so she had to have a tough side to put up with him.

"Good." she nodded with a smile relaxing her stance a little.

"My name is Savitar. And I'm really not someone you should fuck with." Savitar answered crossing his arms over his chest with a smirk.

"Bella he is clearly to old for you!" Snapped Edward ignoring Savitar's warning growl and glare.

"Fuck off Edward. I love him and there's isn't anything you can say or do to change my mind." snarled Bella coldly at him with a glare to match as she faced him dead on.

"See, he's even changed your personality. Your not Bella anymore." Argued Edward with a growl in his voice.

"Correction asshole! I'm not your Bella anymore. Nor will I ever be. She died the moment you abandoned her in the forest alone with crazy stupid ass vampire hunting me!" She hissed at him with so much venom she could put a viper to shame.

Savitar stared at Bella and grinned at her vicious side. She always was quick and witty. He could still remembered when she had told him to go fuck himself just two hours after he saved her. His interest was peaked but had gone fool blown when she accepted the wolf-pack so easily.

"Bella, calm down darlin' your making want to rip his throat out." Jasper spoke up with a wince but couldn't stop the grin from appearing on his face.

"Sorry, Jasper." She calmed fast and gave him a concerned look.

"It's fine." he nodded to her with a smile.

"So, what are you exactly?" Emmett asked looking at Savitar with a raised eyebrow.

"Like I said someone you really shouldn't piss off." Savitar gave an evil smile watching as someone of them shivered on fear.

"I'm not afraid." Spoke Edward coldly as he took a step forward but was stopped by Carlisle who finally figured it out on who exactly Savitar was.

"Don't Edward. He can destroy you before you lay an single finger on him." Carlisle warned with a concerned look.

"Carlisle?" Alice frowned on concern as she couldn't see anything that was happening or going to happen.

"You all know how the Greek Gods are real?" He spoke in a calm soft tone to his family.

"Yes. Wait are you saying he's a Greek God!" Yelped Emmett with a wide eyed look upon his face with also child like excitement.

"He's a God. He's the one God that makes the others cringe, run and hide in fear. They do everything in their power to not anger him. That is done by leaving him alone and not starting a fight with him." he explained as gasps were heard all around.

"So." Bella shrugged with a grin upon her face as Leah snickered as well causing Sam and the other males to sign and roll their eyes at the two.

"As much as I love chit-chat. Can we go I'm hungry!!!" Whined Jacob with a pout as the other's laughed at him but the wolves seemed to agree.

"I seconded." Bella put her hand up in the air just as her stomach gave a hearty growl at have no food in it.

"Let's go eat then." Nodded Rachael with a smile towards them as they started to give nods.

"Will you come" Bella wrapped her arms around Savitar with a smile playing on her lips.

"Fine" He nodded to her as they began to walk to different cars to go get some diner.

Savitar watched as Bella interacted with the group. To tell the truth he was happy to have found her. She had stolen his heart the moment she had opened her melted chocolate covered eyes to gaze up at him after he had saved her from drowning. Though they had fought like cats and dogs every time they saw one another.

She was one short-tempered female with a quick a steady mouth when you insulted her or her family. She had even put Takeshi in his place after he called the she-wolf a bitch. He chuckled at that, she had reared back her fist and punched him in the nose. Breaking the powerful and very dangerous demons nose. He had laughed his ass off as Takeshi stared at her in complete shock as blood dripped from his nose. But he quit laughing as she took care of his injury and accidentally pressed to close causing the demon to close his eyes in pleasure. After that he dragged her away into the forest, pressing her up against the nearest tree and kissed her hard on the mouth.

He gave smirk, she had slapped him a good one after that and told him to go burn in hell. As she turned and stormed off huffing in anger.

Coming out if his musing as he felt a hand on his thigh and Bella to lean against him. He glanced down to her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Think we should all call it a night." nodded Leah with a loud yawn as the other's nodded in agreement.

They all left to the parking with smiles and laughter.

"Bella." Edward grabbed her arm with a determined look.

"Damit Edward. I just want to go home. So leave me the hell alone!" Bella snapped with an annoyed look directed at him.

"Your mine" Edward shook his head in denial at her causing several of them to groan.

"That's it little boy. Leave her alone. She is mine and mine alone. If you don't want me to kill you, back the fuck off." Snapped Savitar as his power slashed out around making almost everyone step back with fear

"Savitar come on. Let's go home." Bella wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Before anyone could blink both disappeared completely.

"Way to go fuck head." signed Paul as he walked away from him going to his car with his mate.

With Bella

She moaned as he slammed her up against the wall kissing her hard on the mouth. She returned it full force with a groan of pleasure.

Savitar made both of their clothes melt away as he picked her up and tossed her on the bed. She bounced once before sitting up on her elbows giving him a look of desire and hunger.

Bella was forced onto her back as he was suddenly on top of her kissing her and groping her making her moan in delight and pleasure. She tossed her head back as he trailed kisses down her throat till he got to the place on her neck a wanted. Without warning her bit her hard as her spread her legs and thrusted in to her causing her to shout in pleasure and pain. He drew blood so he bit his tongue and sealed her wound watching as it scared. He had poured some of his power into the mark and her body binding her to him.

Pulling back to look into her eyes, all he saw was acceptance and desire with love. Grabbing her hips he pulled out and thrusted back into hard and rough listening as she moaned in delight.

This was no making love this was all about him claiming her as his. They went on for hours till Bella was too sore and too tired.

A few hours later Bella laid curled up in her mate's arms as he nuzzled her neck and held her close.

"Mine." He growled into her ear nibbling on it.

"Your's and mine." She nodded pulling him closer to her as she let sleep take to the dream world, knowing she would never be alone again.

**Authors note.**

**So, how was it?**

**Please review and tell me. I accept honest answers no matter how nasty they can be. So please feel free to speak your mind.**


End file.
